Sisters
by Notice-me
Summary: (Hopefully not Mary Sue). They were never close. They were each fighting against the other, hiding behind busy schedules, and keeping from one another. They were sisters, opposites with one similarity. Charlotte. Their youngest sister makes a wish, and su
1. Chapter One

A/N: Wow... How long has this story been in my mind? FOREVER! I swear... these stories take forever to get out. Boy. It's a stupid title though. ::sticks out tongue:: I just decided to put this up to see what People think. My Number one story at the moment is "Seven Days without You". So yes.

This story is for my sisters, 'Paige' and 'Charlotte'. Boy, If God had ever put three more different sisters on the planet it would be us three. In this story I've made us older, a little wiser, but with just as much trouble as we get in now. Woo-ho. Except, sorry 'Paige' no lego-romance. I know you were just** _dying_ **to see some of that, eh? :: nudges her hopeless tomboy sister::

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, though I wouldn't mind a day with Aragorn or Frodo...: Sigh dreamily: Boy... I don't even own Paige and Charlotte... All I own is one measly Paige... and this plot idea. : dances clumsily: Woo.

Summery: (Hopefully not Mary Sue). They were never close. They were each fighting against the other, hiding behind busy schedules, and keeping from one another. They were sisters, opposites with one similarity. Charlotte. Their youngest sister makes a wish, and suddenly they find themselves in a world none of them expected to find.

* * *

**Sisters in Lord of the Rings**

Chapter one: Mist

Thick, almost sliver haze clung to the surrounding trees, enveloping the woods in a cool mist. The moon barley shone through the dark clouds, and onto the group camped on the embankment of a mountain ridge. The group numbered nine, seven laying about a dying camp fire, two sitting on a nearby rock, staring at the woods.

The two at the rock were close friends, although the years that separated them were many, and race was yet another difference. Man and elf, each digesting his own thoughts silently on the rock. The man, dark haired, with eyes of grey blue, shifted uncomfortably from his perch on the rock, the elf beside him shifting his sapphire orbs toward him.

"What is wrong, Aragorn?" he asked, turning his gaze back toward to wood, his long blond hair drifting softly in the wind.

"Tonight is too quiet, Legolas." Aragorn said, "Everything is... hushed. Even the wind wishes to be silent."

Legolas shook his head, "Not for me, my friend. I can hear every sound, from the slight breeze to an mere snap of a twig is thunderous in my ears. Furthermore, in our present danger, each noise is a reason to worry."

Aragorn gave his friend a searching look. "What do you hear?"

"Something draws close, and I cannot tell if it is friend or foe." He turned his intense eyes toward his companion, "It draws closer."

Aragorn nodded, and picked up his bow as Legolas did likewise. Legolas set a silent arrow to his bow, and disappeared into the woods. Aragorn vanished in the opposite direction, both taking a wide arc to the surrounding area.

Legolas' keen ears picked up a noise to his left, and he quickly hid himself behind a thick trunk, and watched as a form ran past, and jump onto a low branch of a nearby tree. It clumsily clambered up the branches creating so much noise, it made Legolas smile.

Legolas raised his bow and aimed for three spots near the figure's shadow, not aiming for the kill. However as soon as Legolas' third arrow left his bow the figure moved with a shriek of surprise. It fell out of the heights it had climbed to, and into the mossy ground below.

Legolas advanced quickly, bow raised and eyes dangerous. He pointed it at the form laying on the ground, face down. It groaned, painfully, and rolled over favoring it's right wrist. Suddenly Legolas dropped his bow, seeing what he prey truly was.

The form was a girl; no more that 17, dark red-brown locks fell around her dark, upset eyes, full of tears. She wore a dark hair of pants, with a dark red shirt, yet her pants now had a hole in them. Not only a hole in her pants, but her thigh as well, where Legolas' arrow stuck through. She looked up and screamed. Favoring her bad leg and wrist, she pushed back hurriedly, until she ran into Aragorn's boots. She screamed again and pushed herself back toward the tree, her eyes darting between Aragorn's sword, still sheathed, and Legolas' bow.

"By the Valar..." Aragorn breathed.

Legolas nodded, "Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same question." The girl forced out, her eyes now precarious. "Now, Back off. I mean it!"

Legolas opened his mouth to ask her again her name when another form jumped out of the shadows behind him.

"LET MY SISTER GO!"

Legolas found himself defending himself from yet another girl, this time a few years younger, only about twelve, a mop of dark colored hair all he could see. He tried not to hurt her, tried to pry the small hands off his waist as she _tried_ to pull him to the ground.

"Paige Williams!" the other girl yelled. She grabbed with her left hand, the younger girl, Paige's arm, and dragged her to the ground instead. Paige glared at her sister. It was easy to see the resemblance. The same brown eyes, glared at each other, the same wavy thin hair, although Paige's was darker, and hung in a close cut around her shoulders, while the older girl's was longer, and had a red tint to it. Each girl had the same facial features, a round face, a proud nose, and light red lips. Man and elf could both see that without a doubt these two were family.

_Then_ Paige began to attack her sister.

"Tara!" She bawled, "You big, rotten, stinkin' liar! You LEFT US!" The older girl Tara, only had her left arm to defend herself with, Paige beat at her until Legolas grabbed her arms and held them behind her back. Tara suddenly started on her sister, Aragorn and Legolas seemingly invisible to the both of them at the moment.

"Me! Where's Charlotte?"

Paige suddenly shut up, looking at the ground.

"Well, look who left who!" Tara grumbled, "Nice to see you're **_so_** responsible!"

"ME! What about you!? You left us there! I woke up and you were gone!"

"Ladies-" Aragorn began, but he was cut off. Paige spoke again, ignoring him.

"And how did we get here!? You, Miss oldest-child, ran into the woods when you knew they were haunted."

"Ladies-"Aragorn tried again to politely intercede, but was cut off be Paige.

"Haunted! Ha!" Tara laughed, "Your such a little baby sometimes... But what was I supposed to do, huh? That's where Charlotte ran to!"

"You were supposed to stay with us, You TRAITOR!" Paige yelled, upset.

"LADIES!" Aragorn also yelled, and both turned to look at him. Aragorn was suddenly surprised he had gotten their attention, and was speechless for a moment. He regained his composer quickly, and sighed.

"What in the name of the Valar are two young ladies such as yourself doing in this wild lands?"

Paige's eyes widened, She leaned over to her sister who was also seemingly worried. "What is-" she paused, "Haunted."

Tara hit her with her good hand and fell over, "Shut up!" she hissed, sitting back up, "Look... sir, mister, who-ever. I just want to get my sisters and go home." She grimaced, standing up. "You've done enough trouble as... as it is-" She abruptly fell over.

Paige wrenched herself from Legolas' somewhat lessened grip, and pulled her sister over. She swallowed hard, "I think she fainted." Silence lingered for a few moments as Aragorn looked pensive.

Suddenly Aragorn sighed, "Alright... Go get- Charlet?"

"Its Charlotte."

"Right. Go get her, Legolas will fallow you. I'll take your sister to our camp and you'll meet us there, understood?" Aragorn looked her straight in the eye, and Paige nodded,

"Alright..." She scampered off into the woods, Legolas fallowing.

Aragorn bent down and picked Tara up. As her carried her, he heard her whispering a name.

"Charlotte..."

* * *

_Like? Love? Utterly hate? Are they Mary-sue-ish? I tried so hard for them not to be, so if they are then review and tell me what to change!_

_Hug! _


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Please note that any description is how me and my sisters really look. :D Thank you, now continue with the story.**

****

**Eagle, Flower, and Thunder**

Chapter 2: Charlotte

I.

Tara was dreaming. It was an odd dream. She was watching herself yell at Paige. It went in a kind of slow motion, without sound. The thunder outside was loud though, very loud. It was uncanny how loud and fast the thunder rolled and lighting flashed. Forgetting the fight she was watching, she turned toward the window, to watch the storm.

It went on, the clouds moving over one another in a strange, mesmerizing dance. Tara brought up her hand to the window, placing her palms on the cool window. As she watched the lighting she heard a voice. Light, small, and familiar.

"I just wish they would stop fighting... could any body help?"

Who? Tara pasted herself still yelling at her sister, down toward the little pink door at the end of the hall. She pushed it open, as lighting flashed, blinding her.

"They won't ever stop it seems... I just want us to be how it used to be. Help them."

Thunder echoed. She couldn't see who was talking. Lighting flashed again. Who was it?

Help them.

Tara 's eyes snapped open. She was awake.

She sat up slowly, finding herself underneath a large thick blanket. She found her arm wrapped up nicely, so it didn't hurt as badly as it did the night before. Her leg was also wrapped, although they had to tear her pants to get to the wound.

"Crud..." she muttered, at the site of her ripped pants.

She looked out over the camp at the sound of a little laugh, and then a deep one. What she found made her smile... a little. A young girl of seven sat Indian style in front of a large man, her small palms laying face down on his upturned ones.

Even though she was young, she was pretty. Her short loose curls hung around her shoulders, a deep rich brown in color. Her eyes mirrored her hair color, and were the exact shape of her two sisters. Her smile was catching, and some said it reminded them of Tara, but her passionate spirit for the things she loved was like Paige's. Yet, her sweet caring spirit for things that grew, and those she held dear was all her own.

"Now, when you try to slap the top of my hands, I'll move them. You got to be quick Master Boromir, and tag my hands!"

The gentleman, obviously Boromir, nodded, humoring the child. "And if I tag your hands?"

"It is my turn to tag your hands... but you won't catch me." The child laughed. "I'm quick!" She giggled, and then turned toward Tara. Suddenly her eyes grew wide, and she pulled herself off the ground and flew at her sister.

"Tara!" She yelled, laughing. "Paige! Tara is awake!" She called, giving her sister a very large hug. Tara hung on to her sister, and smiled.

"Charlotte! What happened last night?"

"Well, Master Aragorn fixed you up, and Master Gandalf wanted to know about the attack, and Are you sure your alright? Because I can always help you walk, and you need new pants because your old ones had to be ripped so that they could wrap your leg. Doesn't it hurt?" Charlotte sped on at a mile per minute not even letting a breath get past. Tara smiled, as Charlotte went on about each member of the group that had found them.

There was Aragorn and Legolas, the two that had found them last night. Tara knew them by appearance, and could easily spot them within the group. 'Master Gandalf' turned out to be an older gentleman who was dressed in grey, and carried what was seemingly a walking staff. He had a long beard, and piercing blue eyes that seemed to study Tara every time she looked at him.

There was also Boromir who Charlotte had been playing with a moment before. He was tall, with dark chestnut brown hair, and warm friendly hazel eyes. He wore a long sword, and his shield was never far from his reach. Last of the bigger folk was Gimil, if one could call him big. He was much shorter than any of the taller men, yet he was only a few inches taller than Charlotte. Yet he had a full beard, deep red/brown in color, with dark glittery eyes of black. He had a gruff voice, and a horse little laugh that were shared rarely.

Four others made the group nine. They were all smaller, with heads of curls. The first that Charlotte talked of was Pippin. He seemed to be the youngest of the four. He wore a happy smile most of the time, and seemed to be very curious. His curls were dark brown in color, and his eyes a bright happy green blue. The second of the group was Merry. He was like his friend, Pippin. Both full of life and a happiness the others seem to lack, or it was covered by a overwhelming feeling of dread. Merry's appearance however, was softer, with light brown hair, and bright blue eyes. The last two seemed inseparable. Frodo and Sam were their names, and they both seemed very serious and much unlike their two other comrades. Sam was plump, though not overly so. He was sweet and one could tell that from the beginning. He appeared very protective of Frodo. Sam's hair was a sandy blonde that matched with his hazel green eyes. However, Frodo had lighter skin than his three friends and eyes of ice blue, which seemed very unlike Merry's blue. They were almost upset, and sad, and very often. His curls were the darkest of the four, and by far the curliest.

Tara listened as Charlotte rattled off about each group member and with each member grew more and more tired. Suddenly her sister lay asleep on her, sighing happily. Tara suddenly dropped the smile she had worn for her youngest sister, to frown at Paige who came up and sat cross-legged in front of Tara .

"Where are we?" she asked sourly.

Tara frowned deeper. Suddenly she had a headache. "I dunno..." she whispered. "I don't know anything right now."

Paige drew her knees up under her chin and rested her head on them. She sighed unhappily, "You didn't exactly help things..."

"What do you mean by that?" Tara hissed unhappily.

"You left us, and I had to leave Charlotte to go save you..." Paige said hotly.

"Save...Me. You?" Tara laughed haughtily, "Right. I was fine by myself."

"Right." Paige rolled her eyes, "Which is why you got shot in the leg with an arrow, and broke your wrist."

"It's not broken..." Tara said upset, "It's sprained. Beside I have gotten shot with an arrow before."

"Being shot at the practice range doesn't count, because Mom and Daddy were there. And they aren't here now!" Paige said loudly.

"Will you hush, you complete idiot!" Tara said angrily, "You'll wake up Charlotte!"

Paige frowned at the ground in front of her, as Charlotte sighed in her sleep. Tara rolled her eyes. "Stop it, Baby..." she said. "It's not like we'll never see them again."

Paige picked up a twig and threw it in the fire. "You don't know that... You don't know anything." She said irritated. "I'll see you in a bit." She stood up without looking at Tara and left, moving to the other side of camp.

"Great." Tara said, annoyed.

II.

Paige kicked a tree, and then winced as pain shot through her toe. She hit the tree with the branch she was holding, and sat down in the moss fighting back tears. Her hair hung in her face, her angry brown eyes moist. She heard somebody come up behind her, and she sniffed.

"Go away..." she mumbled.

"Beggin' your pardon miss, but Master Gandalf asks you to come back to camp. No tellin' what's out here."

Paige turned and saw Sam, one of the four small folk. She looked away from his eyes and down to his feet to hide her tears. Suddenly she frowned,

"Where are your shoes?" she asked curious.

Sam smiled, "Ah, I don't need them. Hobbits don't ever wear them."

"Never- Hobbits?" she took a double look a Sam. "What's a hobbit?"

"Well, "Sam said confused. "I am... and Merry, Pippin and Mister Frodo. We're hobbits."

Paige eyes widened. "Your not... human?" she asked, or rather forced out.

Sam laughed, "No Maim... Half this group isn't human. Except Master Boromir and Aragorn."

Paige stood quickly, towering over Sam. "What do you mean... not human?"

Sam stopped for a moment thinking, "Well Master Legolas is an Elf, and Master Gimil is a dwarf. Gandalf is a wizard, and well we're hobbits."

Paige nodded, still dumbfounded. "Right." She slowly started back to camp. "I'm going back now." When she was sure Sam couldn't see her anymore, she ran back to camp.

Now she knew they were lost. Very lost.

III.

Tara laid Charlotte down in the sleeping area where she had lain a few moments ago. She gently laid the blanket on top, and smiled a little. She could sleep anywhere. However Tara wasn't going to get any sleep, though she probably needed it. The last few hours were just too strange. She had guessed it was about seven hours since they had... well gotten here.

That was a question that plagued Tara. Where exactly are they? She had thought they were in the wood surrounding their little ranch, the woods Paige called haunted. Tara had thought her middle sister was crazy, but now... Maybe it's not haunted but defiantly out of the ordinary.

Paige suddenly ran up, her face white. "Tara!" she whispered, "Their not human!"

Tara raised an eyebrow confused, "Who?"

"Them!" she said pointing at the group. "Sam told me!"

"He told you he wasn't human?" Tara asked skeptic. "Paige..."

"No! Really! Legolas is a ELF! A-and Gandalf is a wizard, and Gimil is a dwarf, and... and Sam is a Hobbit! His little friends are too!" Paige went on, scared and clearly upset, "I don't think were in Kansas anymore, Tara... Forget Kansas, we're not on earth anymore!"

Tara sighed, annoyed. "You ate the berries in the woods didn't you?"

"Come on!" Paige said, waving her arms in disbelief. "They aren't human!"

Tara narrowed her eyes, "Fine... I'm going to ask them. If you make me look like a fool, then I'll smack you!" she said heaving herself up, and hobbling over to where Gandalf and Aragorn sat.

"Um... Hey." She started, suddenly embarrassed. "Can I ask a few questions?"

Gandalf nodded, motioning Tara to sit as he smoked on a pipe. Tara flopped to the ground, and drew her leg around until it sat comfortably in front of her. She let out a deep breath and let the silence hang for a moment before beginning.

"I have a lot of questions, actually. The most important being... Where are we?"

Gandalf didn't answer right away, merely puffing his pipe and stared at Tara curiously. Aragorn looked to Gandalf as the older man sat there smoking. Tara also sat there uncomfortable under the piercing blue gaze.

"Where are you from?" He said at last much to Tara's aggravation.

"You didn't answer my question...And I asked first." She said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

Gandalf narrowed his eyes, and took another patient puff.

"You are in no mood to argue... Besides, this is for your own good."

Tara mumbled something, and sighed, "We're from Alma, Colorado, Alright?" She frowned at the two men. Her face suddenly softened at she saw the look of confusion and worry on their faces.

"What? I know Alma is small, but it's right outside Denver..." Her voice faded as Aragorn shook his head. Tara looked from Aragorn to Gandalf her eyes growing wide.

"You've heard of Denver, right?" Another no from Aragorn. "Colorado? America?"

When all three were answered with a no, Tara forced out her next question.

"So... where are we?"

"Middle Earth." Aragorn's words were soft, his look sympathetic, but it didn't help. Tara shook her head, "No No! No!" She said trying to stand. She fell back down. "This is some stupid joke... so sick idea of a pran- no!" She snatched herself away from Aragorn's hand. "We're not here! We can't be!"

"Then tell me young lady... Where are you?"

Gandalf said sharply before reached down and with a strength surprisingly strong for a older man, picked Tara up. Tara didn't have time to react before Gandalf was speaking.

"Bigger things are happening here... You can't understand." He said, not quiet angry, but not calm. Tara noted it was with a sense of urgency. "Yet, understand this, You will be joining us till we are sure you are safe. Also understand it is not in my power to send you back."

Tara was set by Paige, "You two will travel with us starting tomorrow. I recommend a good night's sleep..."

Tara watched at Gandalf hobbled over to the rock on which Legolas sat. She watched a moment before pulling the blanket over her head. Paige poked her hard.

"What's going on?!" she hissed.

"Go to sleep." Tara said angrily, "And don't ask questions."

Tara listened as Paige threw the blanket over her head, and sighed angrily. Tara lay there staring out at the edge of camp. Tears threatened to fall out, but she refused to cry here. So she fell asleep, slowly and lightly, sounds of the dying fire her only comforting sound.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N:Meh… I haven't written in this is a while, huh? Bleh… I feel Evil. I doubt anybody is even reading it anymore… BUT in case you are… enjoy Amigos!**

**NOTE: I try to stay truer to the books, but the movie was very good. So I steal scenes from the book AND movie. Whoop for me. **

Sisters

Chapter Three: Scared

Sleep came fitfully and uneasy to Tara, and when it did come it was fill with strange dreams. She found herself in a white misted room, clad only in a simple sleeveless white dress. The white mist went on for miles and miles… nothing to show walls or ceilings or even a floor. Her dark hair hung in her eyes, and tickled her arms. Feeling as though she was being watched she began to run in one direction, her bare feet thudding on the seemingly invisible floor. She ran for what felt like miles in what seemed like moments, then turned and ran the other direction.

"I'm lost…" She said looking around, talking to no one. "Why am I always lost?"

_::Lost, Child? You are not lost.::_

Tara suddenly glanced around looking for the origin of the voice. It was undeniably female, and seem to come from everywhere at once. She tripped over her own feet, and fell to the ground. Her hair fell into her eyes, casting a dark curtain of hair over her face.

"I'm too lost…" She stamped her foot on the ground, even though she sat, "I don't know where I am, or who you are! AND I'm not a child! I'm Seventeen…" She added as a last attempt. At what she'd never know. The Voice in turn laughed, a sound Tara would never be able to forget.

_::A mere Child… A mere Child.::_ Tara stood as the voice went on, _::And you are not lost. When you were younger, (and by that I mean younger than you already are), your parents would take you places you did not know of, yet you were not lost. You merely needed to ask where you were going.::_

Tara stared open mouthed at the Sky, though she didn't know what direction to look at.

"YOU MAKE NO SENSE!" She screamed, "This world makes no sense! Why Am I here?"

The owner of the Voice smiled. How Tara knew… The Voice laughed again,

_::You are part of the answer to a prayer. You have a job to do here. I have sent you here for one reason…::_

"What?"

The Voice laughed again, but that faded into someone else's laughter. Someone Very familiar.

Tara woke to the sound of Charlotte laughing. For half a second she thought she was back home, in her own bed… but she rolled onto her wrist and gasped with sudden shocking pain. She heard somebody's footsteps crunching in the dirt, and then they leaned over and drew out her hand. She kicked with her good leg without thinking, and watched as Aragorn fell back.

"Sorry…" She said quickly, she sat up cradling her arm in her lap. "I- uh…"

Aragorn nodded, rubbing his ribs. "You have a sound kick."

Tara let out a nervous smile, "Um… Thanks." She let her eyes rove over the camp, as everyone packed in the early morning light. Charlotte sat with the dark haired little person- Hadn't Paige called them Hobbits? Charlotte and the… hobbit seem to be talking, and laughing. Tara racked her brain for his name, but couldn't remember. Aragorn's blue gaze fallowed her own, and he seemed to read her expression.

"Pippin… His name is Pippin." Aragorn smiled as they both stood, "Gandalf wishes to see your hand before we go. As for new pants…" He tossed a tunic and boots at her, from atop a nearby pack "Here. Legolas brought extra."

Tara tried to catch them with her free hand, but the boots dropped to the ground, landing on her toe. "Who brought what?" She asked stupidly. However Aragorn had already left, to help Boromir finish packing up camp. "I have shoes!"

"Wear the boots." Aragorn called back.

"Whatever."

"The hobbits gave me and Charlotte new clothes too." Paige came up behind her, "I have my jacket, but Charlotte…" Paige's voice faded off, and she pointed to a giant rock. "You can change over there."

Tara watched her middle sister walk over to the camp, and sit beside the dead fire. Feeling slightly guilty, Tara walked stiffly till she was behind the rock and changed out of her pants and into the leggings and tunic as fast as her leg would allow. She grimaced, while she tugged on the tunic. It was pretty, but it was too long reaching fall below her knees.

She came out, and shuffled over to Gandalf. The old gentleman took a quick glance, and efficiently hid a laugh behind a cough. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Legolas give Aragorn an amused look.

"Hey… He's taller than me." Tara said, upset. Aragorn let out a chuckle, and Gandalf let the smile spread across his face. He handed her a long knobbed stick.

"A walking stick?" Tara asked amazed. "Is that really necessary…"

Charlotte laughed, 'Cool! Can I try?" She asked getting up from her spot with Pippin. Gandalf's staff, came down in front of her, blocking her from her sister.

"Wait till later, little one." He gave a small brief smile. Charlotte backed off, smiling back softly. Gandalf turned back to Tara,

"We're leaving…" He stated mater-of-fact-ly. Tara rolled her eyes,

"So I noticed…" She muttered. She looked down only the slightest second, but when her eye shot back up, she was looking in Gandalf's dangerous blue eyes. She swallowed hard, and nodded. She didn't know what she was agreeing to, but Gandalf seemed pleased. He nodded, and narrowed his eyes as he went off.

"Don't anger a wizard." Aragorn said as he handed her a pack. She nodded at Aragorn, almost dumbly with eyes still wide, and watched her feet as he walked off. The pack was light, simply clothes, but even the slight extra weight, made it hard for her to walk on her leg.

"Don't baby your leg." Paige said angrily, coming up once again behind her sister. Her dark hair hung in her eyes, hiding what must have been angry tears. Tara didn't answer, as Gandalf called out to them all.

"We shall try to make the pass of Rohan…" Gandalf spoke loudly, though his eyes were only on Aragorn, "However if that shall fail-"

"Don't speak so, and it won't." Aragorn said, with a gesture toward the trail. Gandalf turned, and nodded.

"Ah yes…" he sighed and began to walk, "Frodo, Sam, and the girl Paige fall behind me. Then Boromir, Gimil, Merry, Pippin and the young one stay in the middle. Tara, You shall stay behind. We don't need to be held up by your bad knee."

Tara automatically threw back her shoulders and narrowed her eyes, "I'll be fine. I'll keep up."

Gandalf rolled his eyes and muttered something close to, "I'm sure you will. Aragorn-" He never finished his sentence, but merely nodded at Aragorn.

As the group set off, Tara tried to keep up after them, her leg throbbing, but much better than the night before. Not used to the wobble she fell over twice trying to hobble uphill, but Aragorn and Legolas helped right her.

"We've already missed a day's walk because of the disturbance you and your sisters caused last night." Aragorn said, as she fell over a rock. He bent to help her, but she pushed him away.

"I'm fine." She said, pushing herself back up. "We didn't mean to cause a 'disturbance.' I wanted to sleep but no…" She hobbled faster to catch up to the retreating backs of the two younger hobbits. Aragorn sent Legolas another amused grin, watching the girl hobble faster. Legolas laughed silently, and both caught up to her.

"Maybe we should just carry you?" Aragorn said lightly, making Tara turn with a glare as she tried to go up the hill. The blonde haired elf, laughed, "Or we could just throw you up the hill… It'd be faster."

"Funny." Tara grunted trying to stay close. "I don't-oomph!" She fell over again as she bumped into Boromir's back. She tumbled a short way down the hill, till she bumped into Aragorn's shins. Looking up through a curtain of hair, she rolled her eyes.

"Figures…" She mumbled as Aragorn dragged her up.

"Gandalf?" Aragorn called out, ignoring Tara. The grey cloaked man paid no attention to him as he stared off. Aragorn nudged Legolas lightly, and the blond elf nimbly ran up the rest of the hill, and jumped upon a rock. Gandalf, leaning on his walking staff, pointed at what seemed to be a whisp of dark cloud floating toward the group.

"Is that all, Gandalf?" Gimil asked loudly, "It's just a little bit of cloud."

"It's moving rather fast." Boromir answered, squinting his eyes, "And against the wind."

"Spies!" Legolas suddenly cried, jumping down from the rock. The word had great affect on the group, and everyone sprang into action. The next thing Tara knew, she was under a large rock, Charlotte thrown in beside her.

"Tara… I'm scare-" A hand came down on Charlotte's mouth, cutting off her words as Aragorn came in beside Charlotte. A flock of birds flew over the group, their loud caws sending a shock of cold into Tara for some reason. They circled the group for a good few minutes, before shooting back into the air and off.

Tara climbed out after her sister and Aragorn, shaking slightly. She watched as everyone climbed out of hiding places. Frodo and Sam were helping Paige crawl out of where she got stuck.

"What was that?" Charlotte's voice was barley a whisper, but Gandalf heard it anyways.

"Spies… We won't be able to go onto the Path of Rohan."

Boromir frowned, "Then were will we go, wizard?"

Gandalf didn't answer, but merely pointed to a tall snowcapped pass. Tara fell over as she looked up, and swallowed hard.

"I don't do cold." She whispered, but nobody paid her any mind. Again.


End file.
